Life Goes On
by Soccersnaz6
Summary: About 5 years after Last Sacrifice... Just kinda fluff... Not much of a plot yet.. Maybe later though? Enjoy! :   By the way, I suck at summaries soooo the story is a lot better.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Richelle Mead owns it all... And even though I am jealous. She rightfully owns. It. **

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue or not! Sorry the first chapter is so short!**

I walked into the suite that I shared with Dimitri in palace housing and kicked off my shoes. As I started to walk towards the kitchen a delicious scent came wafting down the hall. It took me a minute before I noticed rose petals drifted around the floor.

"hello?" I called from the hallway. No answer… That's strange…

As I walked into the living room I noticed a gorgeous dinner of chicken alfredo set up on the table with blood red placemats and nice china. What the Hell? Where was Dimitri and what was going on?

I stopped and listened and heard footsteps behind me. I spun around to see my Russian God trying to sneak up on me.

"Damn, I taught you too well. I can't even sneak up on you anymore!" He said with a smile on his face as I walked into his arms.

"Maybe you're letting yourself go… Or I am just too badass for you." I said with a smile as I reached up to kiss him.

"Hmm…" He said through the kiss. "I think you're too badass." He said when we finally pulled apart.

I smiled up at him and started to get lost in his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"So what's the special occasion?" I asked changing the subject before I got too carried away.

"Oh nothing, I thought you would like a nice meal after a long day." He told me as he led me to the table and pulled out a chair for me to sit in. "And I was hoping after dinner we could maybe go for a walk?" Dimitri asked as he sat down across from me.

"That's fine." I told him as I started digging in. Dimitri was the most amazing cook and the fact that this was one of my favorite meals made it 10 times better.

"Wow, you even broke out the red wine… What's the special occasion?" I asked again taking a sip.

"I thought you deserved something special." He said again as he followed me and took a sip of his own.

We ate the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence. After we finished dinner he cleaned up while I went to change into some comfortable jeans and a Columbia jacket. I walked over to the bathroom and lightly curled my hair and put on light makeup because I had a feeling that this was something special.

When I was ready I walked out into the living room and saw Dimitri looking out the window watching some snowflakes fall since it was still early February and for some reason, we were still getting snow.

"Ready?" I asked him. He turned around and a smile broke out on his face.

"Yes," He said to me as he came over and led me out of the apartment. This was the first time I noticed what he was wearing and damn, was he hot. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that made me want to melt and a forest green knit sweat that fit his sculpted body perfectly, and his hair was tied back smoothly. What did I do to deserve him?

"So where are we going?" I asked him as he led me across court to where I think there was a park that I did some work on when I ran away to Vegas… Well actually when I went to break Victor Dashkov out of prison but we did end up going to Vegas so I would rather have the authorities think we went to Vegas rather than the latter.

"I thought we would go for a walk in the park." He told me as we walked hand in hand.

After about a half hour of walking, the sun started to rise. We sat down on a bench next to a pond with a frozen waterfall and the area had a beautiful view of the sunrise. Since we also just had an ice storm everything around us was coated with ice crystals making everything lit up around us.

Dimitri stood up and got down on one knee. 'OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!' I screamed inside my head but I acted cool figuring he was just going to tie his shoe, but instead he withdrew a black velvet box from his pocket.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the honor of making me the luckiest man alive by marrying me? He asked and opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen even though it was simple.

"Yes!" I said with a small tear running down my cheek.

"Really?" He asked looking surprised that I had said yes.

"Hell yes!" I told him again with a smile breaking out on my face.

He slid the ring on my ring finger and kissed me so much love that I thought I would explode.

Dimitri stood up and sat next to me and pulled me into his lap to watch the rest of the sunrise.

"I love you so much." I told him as I stared off into the distance.

"Roza, I love you more than anything in the world. I was so lost without you."

I kissed him again and we sat together there, in our perfect moment of pure bliss and happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, unfortunately, I don't own anything... But I do own the story... like the Chamber of Savio story because that is a true story about something that happened at my school and I thought it would be nice to add.. (: I hope you enjoy! I have already started writing out the third chapter. Please review!**

I woke up in Dimitri's arms the next morning and was happy that I took the weekend off so I could spend it al with him. I snuggled closer and closed my eyes.

"Early riser today?" I heard Dimitri ask and I opened one of my eyes.

"I was trying not to be." I said with smile.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. So what's on the agenda today?" I asked him rolling over onto my back and laying my head on his chest.

"Hmmmm... I was guessing you would want to tell Lissa and I was thinking about maybe calling my family." When he mentioned his family he flinched slightly.

All of a sudden the Step Brothers cover of Sweet Child O' Mine started playing from my phone.

"Speak of the devil." I said as I answered my phone cautiously.

"Hey, Liss."

"ROSE! I need you to get over here as soon as possible!... Like now!"

"Uh, okay? What's wrong?" I asked curiously as I studied Dimirti's face and he studied mine.

"You will NOT believe what I found! Holy crap you'll freak out!" She said with way to much excitement for this early in the morning.

"Okay, uh, try not to bust an artery. I'll be over in like... 5."

"OKAY HURRY!" Lissa said as she hung up. Dimitri started laughing.

"Oh shut up or I'll drag you with me." I told him getting up."

"I'm okay. You go get dressed and I'll make you breakfast." He told me walking out of the room.

"'Kay." I said with smile and walked into the closet. I was wondering what to wear and I pulled out some sweatpants from a highschool we went to in Portland a sweatshirt and some red Pumas. I walked into the bathroom and pulled my hair into a loose bun and put on mascara.

"Hey hot stuff." I said as I walked into the kitchen to see Dimitri getting me a chocolate iced donut and a Red Bull. As soon and I sat down to started eating my phone started vibrating. 'Where the hell are you!' Lissa had texted me. Dimitri, of course, started laughing.

"Fml," I said as I grabbed my donut and Red Bull and went to walk out the door.

"Love you and call you later!" I said as jogged out the door.

"Love you too!" I heard Dimitri call from behind me with a small laugh.

I practically jogged over to Lissa's and as soon as I knocked on the door one of her other guardians, Ezra, opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Rose. You might want to hurry and go find Queen Vasilisa before she goes cra-,"

"IS THAT ROSE?" I heard her shout from down the hall. It sounded like she was in her room.

"Yeah, Liss. It's your worst nightmare." I yelled back up to her. "Thanks, Ezra."

"No problem." He said to me as I started walking down the hall and up the stairs to her room.

We met halfway in the hallway and Lissa looked like she was about to have a heart attack and squealed with excitement.

"Holy shit, Liss. How mny Red Bulls have you had!" I asked as she dragged me into her room.

"Only like 3... maybe? But that isn't the point! Look at what I found!" She said as she held up an iPod.

"An iPod?... Not to burst your bubble but we both have one if not like two.'

"No, no you moron! Look closely!" She said as she tossed me the iPod. I realized there was duct tape on it and why it was so special.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled jumping up and down, "Is this my iPod from Portland?"

"YES!" She screamed to me.

"Oh. My. God. Where did you find this?" I asked sitting down on her bed and turning it on.

"In a box that the Academy sent me that was like from storage."

I started looking through the music. "I can't believe you found this!" I told her as I went to plug it into her iDock. I put it on shuffle and ironically the first song that came on was, "I'm On a Boat". One of our favorite songs and we about died.

"What the hell?" I heard Sparky ask as he walked up the steps and into the bedroom.

"I'm ridin' on a dolphin, doin' flips 'n shit! This dolphin's splashin' gettin' e'rybody all wet," I started singing and Lissa picked up the next line just like old times.

"But this ain't SeaWorld, this is real as it gets. I'm on a boat mother fucker,"

"DON'TCHA EVER FORGET!" We both sang together.

Christian gave us weird looks and we went on laughing and dancing to the song. I suddenly jumped up in the bed and sang: "I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo. If you own the shore than you're sure not me-o!"

We both started laughing again and Christian gave us some more weird looks and left the room. When the song was over I clicked the iPod off and walked over to sit next to Lissa on the floor.

"Okay so, uh, Liss... I have something really, really important to tell you." I told her hesitantly and kind of scared of what she would do.

"Rose, you can tell me anything. What is it?" She asked with a compassionate and understanding look on her face. I really don't know what I would do without having her as my best friend.

I decided that I didn't want to say it so I held my left hand for her and even though it took her a second she got it and started screaming when she finally got it.

"OH MY GOD! WHEN DID HE DO IT? OH MY- I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! THIS IS- AHHHHH! THIS IS AMAZING!" She screamed and pounced from the floor and tackled me.

Five minutes later when she calmed down, she had tears running down her face.

"Liss, what's wrong? I asked her slightly concered.

"I'm so freakin' happy for you! I'm happy that you found Dimitri and that you two found a way to work it out!" She explained to me as she dried her tears. "Now get Dimirti's ass over here!"

"Aye, aye, captain. Go get me some food and a Red Bull." I told her as I pulled out my phone and started dialing his number.

"All right." She told me as she scrambled to get up and sprinted out of the room.

After three rings he answered,

"Hi, uh, you wanna do me a favor?" I asked, "I mean it is kinda for your own well being too..." I explained to him.

"Lissa wants me to come over?" He asked and it sounded like he was smiling.

"Yeah..." I said dragging off the end.

"I'll be right over." He told me as it sounded like he was already walking out the door.

"Okay, love you." I told him as I prepared to hang up.

"Love you too, Roza." We both hung up and Lissa walked into the room with two Red Bulls and some brownies and chips.

"...Soooo..." Lissa said as she opened a Red Bull.

"He'll be over in a few minutes." I told her cracking open my own Red Bull and chugging half of it.

"Awesome!" She squealed with excitement and turned the iPod back on while I went to look through the box.

Tayor Swift's song, "Long Live", was our theme song and we started singing to it as we looked through the box at old keepsakes.

"Look at this!" Lissa said as she pulled out a powder blue digital camera tht looked like it had been through a war.

"Is that our old camera?" I asked scooting over to look at pictures with her.

"Yes!" She said as she turned it on. When we started to look through them a few tears escaped as we remembered the good times we had years ago.

As we kept finding old keepsakes we heard a knock at the door and yelled, "Come in!" in perfect unison. We looked at each other and started laughing as my fiance and Sparky walked in.

"Hey, Lissa." Dimitri said and she practically flew at him to give him a hug.

"CONGRATS MY NEW BROTHER-IN-LAW!" She yelled as he hugged her back.

"Wait... What?" Christian asked looking more lost then ever. I kind of enjoyed that. But since I wasn't THAT mean I showed him my left hand and he smiled.

"Congratulations, Rose!" He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Sparky." I told him hugging him back.

As Liss and I walked back over to look at the box Sparky walked over to Dimitri and told him congrats and gave him one of those weird guy handshake/hug thingies. I was looking through a notebook and started laughing and Lissa read it and started laughing to. We both started singing the Tiger Song from "The Hangover" and both of the guys looked confused. We didn't let them in on it.

"Inside joke," I told them putting the notebook away. Suddenly my iPod starting playing Black & Yellow and I thought I would pee my pants. Lissa started laughing and Christian and Dimitri looked confused but then Sparky got it and started laughing along with us.

"Yeah, aaaaaaaahhh, you know what it is. Black & Yellow, Black & Yellow,Black & Yellow, Black & Yellow..." Lissa, Christian and I sang while poor Dimitri was lost.

"That's classic." I laughed when the chorus was over.

"I'm confused." Dimitri said looking between the three of us.

"It's a story from like, the eighth grade." Christian told him.

"One day in eighth grade all of the color printers at St. Vlad's broke and starting printing black and yellow lines which was ironic since that is the color of the school and it was right when this song first came out." Lissa started explaining.

"And of course the guys in our grade, mainly Mason and Eddie, came up with Saviomort, a parody of Voldemort from Harry Potter because at the time they were obsessed with Savio Hall, the gym lobby." I told him as I watch him start to put the pieces together.

"And then there is an A mosaic in one of the hallways on the way to the cafeteria and they said that if you stepped on it the Chamber of Savio, once again a parody of the Chamber of Secrets from Harry Potter, would be opened." Christian explained finishing the story.

The three of us started laughing again and had tears in our eyes. And the three of us said in unison, "The Chamber of Savio has been opened, Printers beware." In perfect unison and we started laughing again and this time Dimitri joined in.

I loved my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY! I was having computer troubles so I had to return my laptop and so I can only update on my grandparents computer... And then I might kill iTunes soo yeah.. I am already writing chapter 4 and it should be up by this weekend! Please note that soon I am gonna start having soccer Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Basketball Tuesday and Thursday.. I will be really busy! But I will make time for you guys! So please review! And I think my next post will most likely be an author's note with my playlist for my story! **

**Thanks! Love you guys!**

I walked through the apartment door with Dimitri following behind me. I had the best time with Lis and Christian, but now I really wanted to spend time with Dimitri and start talking about the wedding.

"Are you hungry?" Dimitri asked walking into the kitchen and breaking me out of my trance.

"No, but can we lay down and talk?" I asked him just as my phone started ringing. I looked down at the caller ID, "Crap, I have to take this." I told him sliding the bar across the screen to answer.

"Hi, Dad."

"Kiz! How are you doing?" My mobster father asked me as I walked over to the couch.

"Um, pretty good." I looked over at Dimitri and he walked into the bedroom to give me privacy.

"Just grand. I just wanted to check in on you and see how you were."

"I'm great," I said again, "But listen, I have to tell you something really, really important." I told him absolutely terrified about what his reaction would be.

"Okay, shoot." He said in a too casual tone.

"Well, you know that I AM an adult and well… Dimitri asked me to marry him… And… I said yes." I said praying he wouldn't shot Dimitri or have a heart attack.

"That's great! Congratulations Rose!" He told me with genuine happiness.

"Wait… You aren't, like, mad?" I asked confused.

"Rose, Dimitri asked me for your hand in marriage. I knew this whole time," Abe told me like it was the most obvious thing on the face of the planet.

"Really?... Does Mom know?"

"Not too sure. But I must go. I just wanted to check in on you. I will talk to you later. Don't be such a stranger."

"Of course not. Love you and talk to you later." I said getting up and starting to walk to the bedroom.

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked through the mostly opened door to see Dimitri looking out the window. I walked over to him and stood beside him. He turned around to face me.

"Thank you, Love." I told him throwing my arms around his neck. He immediately hugged me back.

"For what?" He asked slightly confused.

"For asking my father for my hand in marriage. That's what for." I told him looking up at him and kissing him. He kissed me back and we changed and started to get ready for bed.

Once we were in bed I started to get nervous.

"Soo… Do you think it's too early to start planning?" I asked excited. I felt like a kid in a candy shop.

"Of course it isn't." He said with a small smile.

"Is September or October too soon?" I asked, hoping he would say no. For some reason those were my favorite months.

"They're about 7 to 8 months away so I suppose not. Is that when you would like to have the wedding?" He asked me studying my face.

"Yes. Those are my favorite months. Every thing is so beautiful then." I explained to him getting excited again.

"Those are good months… That's fine I suppose." He told me staring off into the distance.

"Okay! Next major question, are we going to have it in the States or in Russia?" I asked and his facial expression turned to worry.

"Look, Rose, I don't know if I am going to tell my family…" He said not looking at me.

"Wait… What? You have to tell them, Dimitri! They're your family. If you want to go to Russia to tell them in person that's fine with me! I will go with you or if you want me to stay here I will stay. Your family deserves to know." I told him studying his face for change.

That's when his warrior face broke and he started crying. I got up and straddled him and cupped his face.

"It's okay." I told him pulling him into me. He threw his arms around me and started sobbing on my chest and I stroked his hair lightly.

"Shh… I'm right here."

About five minutes later he calmed down and recollected himself.

"I'm so sorr-,"

"I swear to God, if you apologize I shall smack you." I told him looking him in the eye being dead serious. He looked at me and then hugged me again.

"Thank you." He simply told me as he pulled back and kissed my forehead. "And you're right, I should tell them. But how?" He said looking genuinely confused.

I gave him a small, intimate kiss and laid down. "Truthfully, I think I would go to Russia because learning that you are a dhampir again and that you are getting married are pretty hefty things to take in." I told him looking him square in the eye.

"True…," He said looking like he was fighting an internal battle.

"You know what to do," I told him turning off the lamp, "You're smart."

"I hope so," He said pulling me close into his chest.

"I know so. Now we need to get some sleep it's been a long day." I said to him laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

"Okay. I love you, Roza." He said getting comfortable.

"Love you too, Comrade."


	4. Another Author's Note&VA Playlist

**Author's Note:**

** Why hello there all you great people! How are you? I am just freakin' amazing. I started soccer and life has been great... So here is my playlist so far.. I am sure I have a ton of more songs but since iTunes decided to be stupid and delete over 500 songs on my iPod I can't think of anymore songs... So yes. If you have any song suggestions PLEASE tell me! I will give a little explanation on why I picked these songs but I hope you like it! And please realize, most of these songs are explicit...**

**1) James Morrison- Precious Love; I kinda feel like this is what Dimitri would feel towards Rose after Last Sacrifice and stuff.**

**2)Angels&Airwaves- Call to Arms; Okay, really, I do not know why I picked this but when I hear this song I think of VA. And it is a really good song. And if you watch the music video I can imagine Rose and Lissa doing something like that and I feel like the lyrics (Again...) Fit Dimitri and Rose.**

**3) ft. Skylar Grey and Eminem; I Need a Doctor; Again, not to sure. Just kinda feel like this is what Rose felt like after Dimitri was turned and stuff... This is REALLY explicit but if you listen to the lyrics you can kinda understand what I mean by it... Hopefully.**

**4)Box Car Racer- Letters to God; I feel like this is what Rose would be like after she got shot... Maybe.**

**5)James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado-Broken Strings; What Lissa was feeling or trying to show Rose after Shadow Kiss.**

**6)Taylor Swift- Sparks Fly; Must I tell you? I think it's probably obvious by now.**

**7)The White Tie Affair- If I Fall; Hard to say why I picked this.. Actually I know why, I just don't know how to explain it. I am gonna say what the whole VA family feels towards each other, if one fell, would someone else be there for them?**

**8)All Time Low- Vegas; Just listen to the song and you'll get it(:**

**Yeahh! So there you have it.. For now, I am sure I will find more later! But Chapter 4 is coming SOON! I already have it written out and it's the longest chapter so far with a whooping 4 and a half pages that took me forever to write! I must say though, it's my favorite and at the same time I think it's dumb... But all I must do is type it out and upload it! So to all those faithful readers who put up with me taking my time to update, thank you(:**

**With tons of love3,**

** Snaz/Natalie(:**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Richelle Mead owns all.(:**

I fell asleep into a spirit induced dream and realized I was looking into a pair of emerald green eye.

"Adrian." I said, my voice barely getting louder than a whisper. I hadn't seen him in almost six years. Sure, he had every right to be pissed… But still.

"Little Dhampir," He said refusing to look me in the eyes again, "I see you've been well."

"Adrian. I. Am. Sorry. I never meant to hurt your!" I told him still fighting for his forgiveness.

"Rose, I know this. But even though you didn't mean to, doesn't mean you didn't." He told me turning around which made we realize that we were in the ski lodge where we had first met.

I decided that I was going to make him forgive me and if he didn't then I was going to forget about him. I wasn't going to baby him. Six years is longer than enough and he was pissing me off.

"Yeah, I know that," I told him walking over to a bench to sit down. "So what are you doing here since you obviously aren't here to fucking forgive me."

"Lis- I mean Queen Vasilisa told me that I should check in on you," He told me pulling a clove cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. So he was back to his old vices. That's lovely.

I sighed and decided to drop the bomb.

"Listen, Adrian, I am really sorry and I want you to forgive me; but, I understand where you're coming from and if you don't want to. But I would really, really like it if we could be friends. It's been a hard almost six years without your drunk ass around and I really miss you," I told him with a smile hoping to crack him.

"But Dimitri and I are engaged. And we're getting married most likely in October or September and I would really like it if we could be friends. It's been a hard five years without you and I miss you, but I understand if you hate me and you don't want to come" I told him trying to get it through his thick head that I was really sorry.

"Little Dhampir, it's impossible to hate you. I never will be able to hate you. But I will think about it and congrats." Adrian said icily and ending the dream.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as I sat up quickly. Of course, this caused Dimitri to fly out of the bed like a bat out of Hell with his warrior mask on.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking around surveying the room.

"Nothing. Bad dream. Come lay back down," I said patting the spot next to me.

He looked around more still not believing me.

"Jesus, will you just get back in bed?" I asked reaching over to his nightstand to get a tissue. Even though dhampirs usually don't get sick it wasn't entirely impossible and I was starting to get a cold. I blew my nose and something felt wrong. I pulled the tissue back to reveal a bloody nose.

"Son of a mother effing bitch!" I said again grabbing another tissue and sprinting to the bathroom. I walked over to the sink and leaned over it to let the blood flowing steadily from my nose drip into the sink.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" Dimitri asked as he pulled my long hair back to prevent getting any blood on it. He always went for my hair…

"It's just a little bloody nose, I'll live," I told him meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"Um, little? Rose, there is nearly a puddle of blood in the sink!" He exclaimed.

Well shit, he was right. And my nose didn't look like it was going to stop bleeding anytime soon.

"Guess I'm out of luck?" I said with a small smile.

"No. Hold the bridge of your nose and tip your head back," He instructed me getting ready to pick me up and put me on the counter.

"HELL TO THE NAH!" I said leaping away from him and getting some blood on the floor.

"Must you STILL argue with me on this?" He asked me in an exasperated tone.

"I don't want to taste the blood!" I complained catching the dripping blood in my hand. Dimitri rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor then," He suggested.

"This might top any of the other nose bleeds that I have had but that's bad with a capital Hell No," I said washing my hands off and the blood that had collected in the sink down the drain. I stood there for a moment thinking about what to do. That's when I decided to have a little bit of fun.

I snatched the tissue that Dimitri had been holding out of his hands and ran out of the bathroom.

"What the Hell?" I heard him ask then he got it and I heard him running after me.

"There is no way in hell you're taking me to the doctor!" I yelled jumping on the couch. He ran in front of me and lunged for me but I was too quick and jumped over the back of the couch.

"Seriously, Rose?" He asked rolling his eyes again. I smiled and folded the tissue in a different way.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' as I jogged back to our room and into the bathroom. I washed all the blood off my hands again and there was a lot of dried blood on my face so I decided it would be best to wash my face too.

When I was finally finished in the bathroom I walked out into an empty bedroom with my phone ringing.

I picked up my phone and saw it was Lissa calling… It was almost 1 in the afternoon human time… What the hell?

"Hello?"

"ROSE! Good. You're still awake! What are you doing?" Lissa asked with a ton of excitement and I heard Christian laughing in the background.

"Um… I got a bloody nose and I was tending to it. What the hell are you doing?" I asked her cautiously. I was upset that I wasn't bonded to her anymore but I didn't miss getting sucked into her head when she and Christian were having love making sessions and if she starts explaining anything to me, I am hanging up.

"Well Christian and I-," She started explaining. Dammit. Why must I always be right?

"WOAH! Waayy to much information, Liss. I love you and all, but I don't wanna hear about your love life with Sparky," I said getting up to go look for Dimitri.

"You're such a perv. No, we were looking through some movies and we found The Strangers!"

"Not uh!" I said excitedly stopping dead in my tracks.

"Yeah huh!" Lissa excitedly squealed into the phone.

"Okay, I'm co- oof!" I was cut off when Dimitri tackled me to the ground.

"What the hell?" I said trying to fight him off.

"Maybe you're letting yourself go… Or I'm just too badass," He said mocking me with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Your ass is mine, Belikov."

"Bring it." He said with a taunting smile on his face.

I picked up my phone and heard Lissa and Christian laughing.

"Liss, I gotta go beat Belikov's ass. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her trying to do a shoulder technique while tying my hair up into a messy bun.

"Hell no! Put me on speaker! I wanna hear this fight!" Lissa shouted. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I swear, Liss," I told her presser speaker and putting my phone on a side table.

"Go, Belikov!" I heard Sparky yell. His ass is gonna be mine tomorrow.

"Oh shut it, Sparky!" I yelled starring Dimitri down. He had this smirk on his face and it was definitely gonna be my pleasure wiping it off of him. I tried to take him by surprise by sprinting towards him and trying to jump on him but he caught me in midair while he stepped out of the way… Damn him.

"Yeah right." He said laughing.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I cursed fighting to get free from his grasp. He was holding me pretty well but he didn't even bother to restrain my arms and I think he finally realized that a moment after I did.

"Gotta think faster, Belikov," I told him grabbing his "golden spot" hard. He let me go and fell to his knees moaning.

"You are such a cheater, Rose!" I heard Christian yell but Lissa was laughing to hard to say anything.

"Am not!" I yelled back, "I'm just a fast thinker!" I said watching Dimitri suffer in agony. When he least expected it I jumped on his back and pinned him down.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6…," I said fighting to keep him down while I was laughing.

"5… 4… 3… 2…," Lissa counted for me as I threw all my weight into holding him down.

"One," I said triumphantly as Dimitri gave up with struggling.

"You cheat," Dimitri told me with pain still on his face.

"Aww, you poor, poor baby," I said in a baby voice with a pout-y lip. I smacked his face lightly twice and started laughing.

"Rose, you are a badass," Lissa told me sounding slightly tired.

"Thanks, Liss. I know. Now go get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow." I said walking over to pick up my phone.

"'Kay. Talk to you tomorrow. Love yah,"

"Love you too, Lissa," I said as I hung up the phone. I looked back to Dimitri and he was smiling.

"Soooo. Where were we?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

"I believe we were right here," He said walking up to me and giving me a deep kiss.

Yupp. The night was definitely JUST getting started.

**Soooo... How did you like it! I don't know, I kinda had fun writing this chapter too! Sorry it took me so long.. I had a basketball game today and then soccer. We won both! I played REALLY bad in goalie though with soccer and I played bad in basketball too... I scored a point for the other team.../: hahaha. Typical Natalie... Total blonde. Anywho, tell me what you think about it! I am going to be starting most likely _TWO_, YES!, TWO!, new stories! Well mainly one (sorry but it's about soccer again and it's DimitriXRose... heehee.. and all human) about soccer and maybe a different one just with something else like basketball or something maybe? They are both gonna be all human. And for this, I will still continue but I have to think about what I want chapter 5 to be about!... I apologize, I seriously haven't started writing it yet.. I have been.. Um.. Busy? Haha..**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Sincerely,

**Natalie/Snaz(: **


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.. just this plot.**

I woke up intwined in Dimirti's arms, it was late in the afternoon and I did not feel like getting up. I yawned and closed my eyes again as I nuzzled into his shoulder. Just as I started to fall back asleep his phone started ringing. Dimitri's eyes snapped open and we looked at each other.

"Ignore it," I told him wrapping my arm around him and laying my head on his chest.

"I can't do that. What if it's important?" He said reaching for his phone.

"Hello," He answered in a completely serious tone, I was too tired to even bother with trying to listen to the conversation but I could easily tell it was important by Dimitri's voice.

"Yes. Tuesday at 5:30? Yes, I could do that," He said pausing I slightly heard the person on the other line say a few things but I didn't take any of it into consideration.

"Okay, thank you," He said hanging up.

"Who was that?" I asked him with a yawn.

"Don't be mad but I took what you said into consideration and I decided that I did want to tell them but in person... So that was the airlines," He said studying my face waiting for me to get pissed off.

"Thats great! I am happy that you listening to me," I told him closing my eyes again. "Well, I was also wondering, would you like to come with me?" He asked looking like a kid asking his mom for a cookie.

"Of course!" I said stretching out like a cat. "This coming Tuesday that's like, two days away?" I asked warily. That gave me like no time to pack or tell Lissa.

"Yes... But it was the only flight I could get going to Novisibirsk instead of St. Petersburg and having to take a train...," He said trying to explain it to me.

"Which saves us travel time...," I said finishing his sentence for him, "how long are we going to be there?" I asked curious about what Russia would be like now that I was going with Dimitri almost on a vacation instead of going to hunt him down.

"I was thinking about a week so we could spend some days with my family and then go touring a little bit and I could show you it isn't an artic wasteland," He said with a small smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I sounds like a good idea," I told him. Even though I was happy to see his family again, I was worried about what Viktoria's reaction to me would be. "I'm going to tell Lissa about this tonight at dinner." I told him reaching for my phone.

"What dinner?" Dimitri asked looking slightly confused.

"The dinner that I just planned," I informed him while dialing Lissa. Dimitri rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hello?" Lissa answered on the second ring,

"Hey, dinner tonight at... 7?" I asked quickly.

"Hey, Rose... Um sure. Where?" She asked sounding not completely focused.

"Doesn't matter. You pick and text me," I told her "Alright," She said still sounding distant.

"Now go back to doing whatever you were doing unless it was Sparky," I told her with a smile.

"'Kay. Talk to you later." She didn't even scold me or laugh... What the hell?

"Okay, love you, talk to you soon," I said hoping she would snap out of it.

"Bye," Was all Lissa said before hangning up. I hung up the phone and starred at the now black screen expecting her to call back or something.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked knowing something was off right away.

" I don't know...," I admitted worried, "Lissa seems... Distant or something and I am worried... What if it's spirit again?"

"She's probably just busy," He told me rubbing circles into my shoulder trying to comfort me.

I was extremely worried and a million questions were being thrown around in my head, what if it really was spirit again? What if being queen was to stressful on her? What if she and Christian

were fighting agian? What if someone else was trying to get a hold of her to use her healing powers for darkness? I knew the last one was that likely since Victor Dashkov was no longer alive but I

was still worried.

"Rose, she is probably fine," Dimitri told me again more sternly this time as he cupped my face in his hands. Seeing him get worked up freaked me out a little more. Dammit.

"I'm going to take a hot shower," I told him getting out of bed and shooting him a look that said 'feel free to join me'.

He laughed, "No, you go ahead, I should probably start pakcking."

"Fine. Your loss. But the offer is still on the table if you change your mind," I told him giving him a wink and walking off towards the bathroom.

From the other room I heard Dimitri say something in Russian and I smiled as I turned on the water to steaming hot and I got in and let the water wash over me. A few moments later Dimitr

i joined me.

"I love getting my way," I told him with a smile. He laughed and gave me a kiss. But my real meaning of that was that I would find out what was wrong with Lissa even if it killed me.

* * *

**oh boys... so what's up with Lissa? Yeah I don't know either... Yet. Sorry it took me forever! I had to write an essay, do a report, study for a test, go to basketball games, write another essay, draw something for school... yeah, I've been busy. And truthfully, I'm sick and tired of it! haha. Sorry this chapter was so short! But the good news is, Chapter 6 is ALMOST done! I have been a little sidetracked also but reading Texts From Last Night. This website is the funniest website EVER. So please review and I will try to get Chapter 6 up AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! (Hopefully soon) **

**Thanks,**

** Natalie(:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA in anyway... even though I wish i did, i do not.**

**Alright, so before you burn me at the stake for not updating in FOREVER, let me explain. **

**I had a sprained finger and the flu, you guys knew that but yeah. THEN I had a CRAP ton of homework to catch up on. **

**THEN I had 2 projects that required a ton of work done within 1 day of each other and I didn't start on them till the day before... (Not smart. Don't be like me and procrastinate.) Then I was kinda busy with going to parties and fish fries and soccer games and basketball games(ew to the last one). So I have been really busy. Aaaaannnndddd, last night, at goalie training, I sprained my neck. How the fuck I did it, I do not know. But if you can't tell, I am PISSED off about it. I woke up this morning (I am on Spring Break so I will try to make up for not updating in like, forever.) thinking I was paralyzed. You know, that wasn't fun. **

**But anyways, let's get onto the story, shall we?**

* * *

A few hours after Dimitri and I finally got out of the shower (and yes, we DID shower) Lissa had finally texted me.

'Can we either get take out or reschedule?' That was all it said... I was really worried now. And kinda mad.

"What did she say?" Dimitri asked looking up from his suitcase that he was packing for Russia.

"Uhh, 'Can we either get take out or reschedule?'... What the fuck is that all about?" I asked pissed. What did I do to Lissa to make her so mad at me? Or something...

"Maybe she's busy. Do you want me to call Christian?" He asked walking over to massage my shoulders.

"No. Fuck it. If she's going to be a bitch about all of this than I'll be a professional about it." I said calling the main office **(okay, really, I don't know what Guardians use to get off... But let's just ****act like it's an office... I mean Rose worked at one when she had to do community service for "running off to Vegas"..) **Whoever it was the the front desk that answered sounded surprised that I would that I would take a leave for that long. But I mean I had the time. I only took off once for a few days in my six years of guarding Lissa.

When I hung up I threw myself down on the bed and my phone started ringing.

"F.M.L." I moaned answering it.

"Rose?" Great. It was Lissa.

"Yeah?" I said being a little- okay, really short.

"Did you get my text?" She asked. Yupp. Seriously, fml.

"Yeah... The one about dinner?"

"Yeah, you never replied..." She said acting hurt.

"Well I figured you were busy so I decided not to bother you with it." I snapped.

"Oh... Well why do you need off for two weeks?"

Great... Totally wanted to avoid this conversation but I knew I couldn't avoid it now.

"Dimitri asked me to go to Russia with him to see his family. That's what I was going to tell you at dinner." I told her wanting to throw myself off a cliff.

"Oh... When are you leaving?" There she goes again, sounding hurt.

"Tuesday." I said lightening my voice. Being mean to Lissa was like abusing a puppy. You couldn't do it without feeling bad.

"This Tuesday?" Lissa exclaimed.

"Ummm... Yeah?" I said awkwardly. This was easily one of the most awkward conversations I have ever had with a person. Besides the one that I had with my father and my mother about Dimitri and I...

"But that's in two days!" She said. Yeah. No shit, Sherlock. I thought to myself.

"Um yeah, it has to do with flights and travel time. I just found out today too." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh, well do you still want to get dinner?"

"Aren't you busy?" I snapped on accident. Dammit, I needed to learn self control.

"Nothing that can't be postponed?" She answered in a questioning tone.

"Oh. Well sure," I told her getting up and walking over to my closet.

"Okay. Where do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Some place that has all-American food because if I have to eat Russian food for a week than I want to get enough American food in me as I can. Russian food tastes like crap." I said in a dead serious tone which caused her to start laughing.

"I heard that!" Dimitri yelled from the bedroom.

"I didn't mean for you not to hear it!" I yelled back

"Rose! You are terrible! Be nice." Lissa scolded me still laughing.

"Pff. You're laughing, I'm off the hook. And plus, he knows I love him... And making fun of him and his heritage." I told her with a smile on my face.

"I can't believe you." She said in a faux scolding tone.

We talked a little more about nothing and then agreed on a place and finally hung up. I sighed and went back to looking at the clothes in my closet.

"Sounds like you two are buddies again." Dimitri said walking into the closet with me. I ignored him. "Was I right?" He asked pressing the issue on.

"I don't know... Am I about to kick your ass?" I asked giving him a deadly smile.

"I'm terrified." He said throwing his hands up in the air. I walked out of the closet and whipped a pillow at him.

"You should be," I said collapsing on the bed with a smile. I laid there for a minute and closed my eyes, wishing that just for once, I could live a normal life. Everything would be so much easier, Dimitri and I wouldn't have to deal with glares, I wouldn't have to worry about Lissa 24/7, we could be normal friends, and most of all, I could give Dimitri what he really wanted, children.

"What's wrong?' Dimitri asked shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing." I sighed getting up and looking at him. I was so lucky to have him, I really was. I didn't deserve him either. I loved him but I couldn't give him what he wanted; so would he ever truly love me? He should have taken Tasha's offer when he had the chance. I tried to get my brain to shut up but it wouldn't.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked again walking over to me.

"Why? Why did you pick me and not Tasha?" I asked... Dammit, there I go again. I really needed to learn self-control. I should just be happy with what I had and not question it.

"Oh, Roza. I didn't pick you, I always knew it would be you. I couldn't go and act like I loved someone else when my heart always belonged to you. There was no question about it. If I did take Tasha's offer than I would never truly love her. I would always be thinking about you." He told me wrapping my in his arms.

"Yeah, but she could've given you children." I said staying stiff and not hugging him back.

"Rose, I know that but it didn't matter to me. Being with someone I love is more important. Ivashkov could've given you children. I know you probably didn't want any back then; but if you would've stayed with him and ever started to want children, he could've given them to you. I can't." He told me again pulling away and hold me at arms length so he could look me in the eyes.

Just then it clicked. We had both given up something that we would've wanted, I knew that I didn't want any kids back then but know, it was almost a different story. We both gave up the chance to be parents to be with someone that we really loved. I pulled Dimitri back into me and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." I told him squeezing my eyes closed and breathing in his scent.

"I love you too, Roza." He said hugging me just as hard.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until he finally pulled back. "Come on, we have to get ready for dinner." he said as I kissed him. He pried me off with great reluctance and I smiled at him. I walked back over to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, leather UGGs that rose to about mid-calf, and a long sleeve, deep purple sweater. All together it was a pretty cute outfit but relaxed at the same time. I wore my hair down and I realized that I needed a haircut... Bad. My hair was almost past mid back and it was ridiculously thick. I made a mental note to make an appointment for myself tomorrow.

As I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room I saw Dimitri sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You ready?" He asked looking at me and switching the TV off.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him. He smiled at me and slipped his duster on.

"Seriously, Cowboy? Why do you still wear that?" I asked with a small teasing smile as we both walked out of the apartment and locking the door behind me.

"Because I can. And to annoy you." He said with a smile.

We walked to the restaurant hand-in-hand and in a comfortable silence. When we walked in I scanned the restaurant looking for Lissa and Christian and almost immediately found them.

"Hey guys." I said sliding in the the booth that sat opposite of them.

"Dear God, how long does it take you to get ready?" Christian mocked and Lissa smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Whatever, Sparky." I said slightly annoyed. Dimitri sat down next to me and we ordered drinks. I started reading the menu once the waitress walked away. Dimitri was most of the conversation maker talking to Christian about I don't even know what and Lissa would say something from time to time.

"Rose, why are you so quiet tonight?" Christian asked looking at me.

"Well, you see, Pyro, someone wouldn't shut up so I couldn't get a word in." I said looking at him with a small smile. Lissa and Dimitri laughed a little bit, but then Dimitri gave me a disapproving look and I shrugged it off.

When the waitress came I ordered a salad and as she walked away all three of them turned to look at me.

"Salad?" They all asked in unison. Was it team up on Rose day or something?

"What?" I asked defensively. Just as Christian was about to say something he was cut off by a commotion on the front of the restaurant.

* * *

***evil music* alright! So that was a really long chapter... What did you guys think about it? Well, tell me in the reviews and what do you think is going to happen next? I have no idea yet cause I haven't even started writing Chapter 7... So maybe you know, review and give me some suggestions. I am deciding between three scenarios right now... SO yeah!**

**Well thanks for reading, I promise I will try to update before the end of the week.. And if you are lucky, maybe tomorrow!**

**With love,**

**Natalie(:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**Okay, I am sorry I am taking FOREVER to update. I was in Washington D.C. for a class trip and I have a research essay due at the end of the month... I promise I will try to update sooner! This chapter will just have to hold you over for now!**

**Love,  
Natalie(: **

* * *

Dimitri and I shot up and pulled out our stakes while being able to jump in front of Lissa and Christian.

I waited for a wave of nausea to sweep over me warning that Strigoi are near but it didn't happen. I looked at Dimitri giving him a look that said it wasn't Strigoi. I saw him relax just a bit.

There were screams though. Blood curdling screams and I couldn't see what was going on. Dimitri and I exchanged a look and we agreed that I would go check it out while he stayed here. It was nice being able to talk to each other without speaking. I shot him a look that said 'I love you' and I saw him return it. I gave him a small smile and I was off.

I shoved people aside and saw that it wasn't Strigoi but it might as well been. Standing there with a crazy gleam in her eye was Tasha Ozera. A very pissed off Tasha Ozera too. Shit. We locked eyes and she aimed the gun she had at me. How the hell did she get out and get a gun?

"Oh fuck no! Not again!" I yelled dodging a bullet. I saw a few people on the ground, three guardians and two Moroi. It didn't look like they were dead but definitely injured. I took this as a sign that I needed to put an end to her. When she was least expecting it I flew at her and tackled her to the ground.

"You bitch!" She yelled at me trying to get me off of her.

"Takes one to know one," I grunted trying to keep her pinned down. I tried to think of a way to subdue her. When I had taken her to the ground she dropped her gun but it didn't go very far. She reached out for her and I knew if I let her get it, things would get even worse.

I thought of a plan but I wasn't sure if it would work, and even if it did, I was most likely going to get a concussion. I pulled my head back and in one smooth motion I snapped my head against hers. Her head hit the ground which caused her to pass out and I heard a crack. I looked down and he and saw some blood starting to form a puddle beneath her head. I look around and a guardian's name who I couldn't remember helped me up and to a seat.

As soon as I sat down I put my head in my hands, in between my knees and took deep, steady breaths. I felt light headed and just as I heard someone calling out my voice, I passed out.

A few hours later I heard someone called my name again.

"Rose. Roza, please, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian standing around me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Rose! Are you okay?" Lissa asked running to my side.

"Uh, yeah… I don't hurt… At all… Why don't I hurt? And what the fuck happened?" I asked sitting up.

"Lissa healed you." Christian said, only answering my first question. I shot her a disapproving look. Everyone looked uncomfortable and finally Dimitri spoke up,

"Well…, Tasha escaped by using compulsion and came after you… and well she found you in the restaurant and… tried to kill you." Dimitri explained actually squirming under my gaze.

"I- I killed her didn't I?" I asked surprised at how small my voice sounded.

"Not… exactly…" Lissa said. I looked at Christian and saw several emotions pass on his face: embarrassment, sadness, guilt, anger… and relief?

"What do you mean?" I asked looking back at Lissa, but instead of her answering my question, Dimitri answered.

"Well, she's in a coma from a serious concussion and they've decided that if she doesn't wake up, they're going to take her off of life support and let her die. But if she does wake up, they will execute her." I easily heard the sadness in his voice.

"Oh…" I said in a quiet tone. This conversation had just gotten really awkward. I felt terrible for Christian.

"Christian, I am so, so, so sorry." I said getting up and walking over to him to give him a hug.

"Rose, it's… Well, I'm sorry that she did this to you… I'm glad that you're alright and that she will no longer be a threat to any of us too." He said. And surprisingly, it sounded like he meant it.

I pulled back and looked at Dimitri, he looked lost in memories, and that's when it occurred to me, I didn't know how involved Dimitri and Tasha had been. That was something I would find out later.

"Rose, maybe you should go lay down…" Dimitri suggested snapping back to the real world with concern on his face.

"Okay. So Liss, I'll call you early tomorrow okay?" I asked walking over to give her a hug.

"Okay! Get better, Rose… And thank you." She said squeezing me.

"I'll try, and no problem." I said walking back to mine and Dimitri's suite, hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 8

**What's this? Another chapter! Yes! Haha, well I had the time and I was writing today so I decided to type you guys up another story!(: Yupp. That's how much I love you guys! And thank you so much for all your WONDERFUL reviews! Evedie- Just wait, I have something up my sleeve(:**

**And a shoutout to everyone else who has given me wonderful reviews: Roseskyangels, Bad-Ass God, Daisy34745, Promise Me You'll Love Me (I've read your story, Memories and a Wedding, LOVE IT!(: ), Shadow Kiss586, Nefertiti6591, Maggie Chauvin, Miss Hathaway, Amanda Strubleyy, Lea-lea., , and Kloo412; Thank you all for your reviews! **

**Just a little tip, the more you review the more obligated I feel to writing more chapters for you guys... Just an FYI(:**

**Love,**

**Natalie(:**

* * *

When we got back to our apartment I locked the door behind us. We usually didn't lock our doors but this time I did because I was almost… traumatized with what Tasha had done. It didn't sound like something Rose Hathaway would be afraid of or admit but I couldn't get over it.

"Dimitri, you know that I love and trust you unconditionally right?" I said not knowing how else to start the conversation.

"Yes… Rose… What's wrong?" He asked looking confused.

How did I ask him? Come straight out with the question? I guess so.

"How involved were you and Tasha?" I asked bluntly, studying his face. His expression went from confusion to surprise.

"Wha-what?" He asked trying to put up a guardian mask.

"She obviously loves you. A lot. So there's no way that you two weren't once involved." I said in a calm voice sitting on the couch and stretching out.

"Rose… Maybe we should talk about this some other time…" Dimitri said with a look on his face that I've only seen when he was talking or thinking about when he was Strigoi. And that look was regret… Did he regret loving her if he once did? Or did he regret picking me? I couldn't give him a family. She could. I was the reason he had once been Strigoi. If he had picked her and left, he would've been gone before the attack.

"Dimitri, you know almost everything about me and I know barely anything and you and your past relationships." I said, giving him a look that said he wasn't getting out of this. He sighed and sat down on the couch, taking my feet in his hands and looking at me.

"I know. But can't we just say that I love you and-,"

"Dimitri, please." I said cutting him off. I felt so insecure about this and I needed to know that he loved me.

"You might not like it…" He warned.

"And you don't like mine." I said evenly. This made him sigh again and he waited a moment before starting.

"Tasha and I were pretty…involved. We dated on and off for a few years." He finally said.

"How did you two met?" I asked quietly.

"Tasha was a friend of Ivan, my old charge, and he introduced me to her at a party." When he mentioned Ivan's name I saw grief and pain flash across his face. It tore me apart.

"You miss him don't you?" I asked. Dimitri never hung out with other guardians much but I remember him telling me about Ivan Zeklos. They had been good friends and then Ivan was murdered when Dimitri was on vacation. I knew it wasn't Dimitri's fault but he blamed himself for it. And truthfully, if something like that happened to Lissa, I would blame myself too.

"Everyday," He admitted. I felt so bad for him. I couldn't imagine what it was like. I had felt so much pain when he had been turned into Strigoi but losing someone you loved and your best friend was different. It tore at different parts of your heart. I sat up and scooted over to straddle Dimitri. I put my hands on the sides of his face and starred into those deep chocolate eyes. I saw so much pain in his eyes that I felt like I had to do something. I leaned down to give him a small kissing putting as much love into it as I could.

"I'm so, so, so sorry." I whispered against his lips. It wasn't until now that I noticed how much pain Dimitri carried inside of him.

"It was Tasha's fault that I wasn't there when Ivan was attacked." He said in a small voice. I pulled back and looked at him. I had never heard Dimitri say someone else was responsible for something.

"How?" I asked confused.

"She asked me to go on a weekend trip with her, and even though I didn't want to go, I agreed. That was the weekend he was killed."

Some small fire ignited in me. Tasha was the reason he had so much pain. Well, one of the reasons.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it anymore than we-," I started to say but he cut me off.

"No. I have kept this bottled inside of me for too long. And you deserve to know. I was the one who broke up with Tasha, I ended it completely a few months before I moved to St. Vladimir's. I knew that I would be to busy and… well, I never truly loved her. I never had the feelings for her that I have for you." He said, his face looking like he was lost in his thoughts.

Just as he was about to continue my stomach cut him off with a loud growl. We looked at each other and laughed.

"We never did eat dinner…" I pointed out with a small smile.

"Do you want me to make you something?" He asked with the normal gleam of love and happiness in his eyes.

"Do you mind?" I asked with a small smile.

"Anything for you, Rose."

Well, we will see just how much he means that.


End file.
